


Spank me, Liam.

by NightStyles



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStyles/pseuds/NightStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always knew Liam was the strict one. So when the night took a turn towards the bedroom you kept your mouth shut because, as bad as it sounded, you wanted it. You wanted it more than you would admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank me, Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this inspiration came from. Whatever. I hope you like it. :3

You always knew Liam was the strict one. So when the night took a turn towards the bedroom you kept your mouth shut because, as bad as it sounded, you wanted it. You wanted it more than you would admit. It's the one time you wish you had more control over your body because, while you're skin to skin you have no where to hide. Your thighs shake, your chest is blotchy, and you cry out as you feel another sharp slap of Liam's hand against your right ass cheek. 

LIam was sitting on the edge of the bed, you sprawled across his lap, ribs digging into his left knee. His large palm cupped your ass cheek, squeezing with his fingers as he moved his hand in circles, moving your whole cheek. "Not nice, you know." He muttered, his voice almost a growl. 

You push your tongue along the inside of your bottom teeth because his hand was rough and dominance was something you craved. "I- I know," You said, trying to swallow because your mouth has gone dry. He smacks your ass again but this time changing cheeks, giving you a short period of relief. While he was rough and agressive with you, he did care. He didn't want to hurt you, never would dream of it. Some nights he treated you like a princess and did nothing to stop pleasing you, his motions slow and gentle. But tonight, he knew, he knew you wanted him to take you. 

"Liam," You groan out as you clench your legs together. He knows you've had enough at the moment, leaning over and kissing the middle of your back. His lips are wet and hot against your skin, leaving a trail of wetness that cools within seconds, causing goosebumps to rise up on your exposed flesh. Liam is silent as he trails his mouth down, his hand caresses your red flesh, his thick fingers moving down to spread your cheeks slightly to find your wet slit.  

You can feel his hard cock underneath you and you want to do something about it but drawing his attention off your body would be like stopping the earth from rotating around the sun; impossible. "C'mere." He mutters, helping you get up. "You're fuckin' gorgeous," He murmurs as he lays you back on the bed. Your body is willing and pliable under his strong hands. He turns you over on your stomach, straddling your legs as his hands run down your back. They pause on your ass, squeezing tightly and spreading you apart so he can look at you. You hear him groan and you gasp into the pillows, your hands going up to the sheets, gripping them to control yourself. His hands slide from your ass to your hips, pulling you up so your on your knees, ass up in the air. 

"Be lucky to get me to leave this room tomorrow," He mutters as he trails a finger from the dipples at the bottom of your spine, down the dip, between your cheeks, and further till he reaches your wetness. Liam moves from his knees downward, sitting on his feet so he can be nearly eye level with you because nothing gets him off more than watching you up close, seeing your body's reaction to what he's doing. 

You hear the sharp smack of his hand hitting your skin before you feel the pleasurable sting on your skin. You cry out as he smacks your ass again, then again before he hears you whimper and he rubs where he had smacked your ass. He slids his four fingers over your womanhood, smacking it a few times, but being more gentle than he was with your ass. Liam slowly slids his middle finger inside you, curling it slightly to hit the right spot that sends you into a frenzy. You gasp, moaning as he continues his motions, needing more and more. He knows and he bends down, kissing your wet folds slowly, teasingly and you let out a low moan in response.  

"Liam, Liam, Liam" You mutter, biting the pillow to not be too loud knowing that Zayn and Louis were in the rooms on either side of your own. You feel your legs start to shake as he quickens his pace, slipping another finger into you. He sits up a bit now and smacks your ass again, you push back, pushing yourself onto his fingers, all but begging for his cock to be inside you instead.

"You're doin' so good, babe. So beautiful." Liam whispers, the heel of his free palm going down and pressing against himself through his black jeans. 

Since he's started you've slipped further and further down and when your stomach hits the mattress he takes his free hand, pulling you back up by the hip, spreading your legs apart more with his knee, getting close to you. You scream out, smacking the headboard of the bed, your finger nails dragging down the wood in desperation. You feel yourself clench on his fingers, lingering right on the edge.

"You're so close, come on, come so hard, babe, fuck, you're so good." Liam whispers again, trying to encourage you to your climax. It doesn't take too many more seconds before you feel yourself clenching down, your muscles spasming against his two fingers. He slows his pace down, riding you out through your orgasm and he finally lets you lay flat on your stomach. After you catch your breath you noticed that he's moving up beside you, laying half on you and half the mattress.  "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, babe." He whispers into your ear, kissing it softly. 


End file.
